Memories Within
by speedmaster
Summary: What will happen when the girl that everyone thought was dead came back? She doesn’t remember a lot about her past ... why? Why does Kakashi avoid her?ItachixRikkuxKakashi
1. Phase 01 My Past

Summary: What will happen when the girl that everyone thought was dead came back? She doesn't remember a lot about her past ... why? Why does Kakashi avoid her?ItachixRikkuxKakashi

Title: Coming Back

Author: Speedmaster

My Past-

Jiraiya is like a father to me, yet like a brother; he's my family; same with Tsunade and Oro. After I found out my parents were killed by missing nins who seek my strength when I was about 2 years old… I was sent to Jiraiya to take care of me and since Tsunade and Oro were close wit him I suppose I met them a long time ago when I was little… That's what I was told and what I sort of remember. Soon after, Tsunade and Oro left Konoha choosing different paths, at least that's what I was told by Jiraiya … and he told me that they would definitely come back. While Jiraiya is on his mission I was always sent to the Uchiha Residence and have been protected. I don't understand why I would be protected if I'm so powerful as people say... but I suppose I'm grateful of it because I met Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun; their parents are really great too. But whenever I'm with them I feel …. Different. I think of how life would be if my parents were still alive... but then when Itachi-san is with me, I feel awkward… this feeling is different from how I feel towards others…like Jiraiya, Tsunade, Oro, and Sasuke… it's a warmer feeling... it might just be love.. hehe… it's weird. I felt like we got closer as each day passed and the more I stayed near him the longer I wanted to be with him… I love Itachi-san… and he loves me, I got closer with Sasuke-kun as well… I suppose we are closer as siblings and so after three years with Itachi, it changed when an Uchiha member committed suicide They believed Itachi-san was involved. They thought that Itachi-san was involved… how could they… Itachi lost his temper silently and I had to stop him… I yelled his name loud and clear and he looked straight into my red eyes as I guarded the slightly wounded Uchiha members and then Sasuke-kin told his brother to stop and he apologized and he bent down. Knees to the floor. I thought… how different he has become… all I could to is sigh in relief and hug him and gave him the promise of my life that no one knows of… "as long as you need me, I'll always stay by side, no matter what becomes of us"

Later on I was told that Itachi-san left on a mission for a long time… I felt odd to hear that… I can't remember what happened yesterday after I went to the Uchiha Residence to visit Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun… I thought that maybe I must've had a really nice time to forget it, but I also found out that everyone in the Uchiha clan has been killed… I just can't believe who would do such a thing just leaving Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun alive… it's so awkward did this happened right after I left yesterday…? I don't remember a thing… Jiraiya said everything would be fine… but Sasuke must be so lonely.. and so the next Jiraiya told me we are going to a shrine to estimate my powers of the gods.. I don't understand but I'll go anyways to really understand I wonder where Tsunade and Oro are… Jiraiya told me they left to seek a new path, but I really want to see them soon…

Deep inside I want to cry out and tell the world to stop leaving me behind, but I can't I just can't… it's… not possible everyone needs sorrow in there life… or else... it just wouldn't be living .. but why is everyone leaving, near the same time.. it's just so weird I hope to fine out soon enough

Reality-

That's what I thought… but now I'm back in Konoha; right before my eyes is the gate… I walked up the gate and waited for the people to open the gates and as they looked upon me, I gave them all my identification and their eyes were wide open… I guess they remember me.. because I was always waiting on the days for Jiraiya and everyone else I knew to come back on there mission.. they looked at me said, "welcome back Akatsuki Rikku…" with a warm smile. (A/N Akatsuki is her last name and Rikku is her first but you say the last name first in Japanese)I stared at them and smiled warming and ran towards where my favorite Ichiraku ramen store to get some breakfast. I wondered if they could really tell if it was me if I didn't give them my identification… I'm wearing a mask and a bandana over my eyes … I can't let Sasuke-kun realize who I am yet… after all today is the Chuunin exam tournament. As I heard Sasuke-kun is in it which I believed he could make it this far… I'm so proud for him! But I can't see him just yet… he'll loose distraction seeing me…


	2. Phase 02 Unexpected Arrival

Title: Unexpected Arrival

Author: Wakyanimefreak

I looked at my original flavored ramen.. I was so happy I haven't eaten ramen for the longest time! I looked next to me and there was a kid looks like Sasuke-kun's age. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing orange clothing.

As I was about to lift up my bandana over my eyes and put down my mask to eat, I felt as if someone was looking at me. I looked to the left and he was looking at me eyes widened. I smiled and ask, "Do you want mine?" and smiled with the great grin and started eating.

"THANK YOUUU!"

"You're welcome, have you not been eating? You seem very hungry..."

"I've been eating but today is the Chuunin exam and I'm just nervous but really excited at the same time! And I don't really have a lot of money right now.. OH WOW! This is good! I haven't eaten an original for the longest time! This is so good!"

I giggled and asked, " So what's your name?"

"NARUTO! UZUMAKI NARUTO! What's yours?"

"Akatsu.. Nevermind..I don't think you should you, I'm sorry. What's your purpose of becoming a Chuunin?" _that name sounds so familiar…_

"So I can become a step closer to becoming the Hokage! Umm can I ask you a question?"

"Oh wow! That's wonderful! I'll be cheering you on today if I can make it to the Chuunin exam! Here I'll buy you another ramen pick anything you like! … Yeah sure, what is it?"

"How can you see through that cloth over your eyes?"

"My eyes have special capabilities; well I have to go now. Here take this." I handed him a little envelope and continued, "Open it after I leave and when you finish your meal." I scooted of the counter and handed the ramen owner the amount for the ramen Naruto began to eat.

"Wait! What's in the envelope?" he yelled having a confused looks on his face.

I turned around, smiled, and waved goodbye.

Naruto-

He ate the ramen as fast as her could and once her finished he took the envelope out of his left pocket and opened it. He took out what was in it… it was money. Money worth to last him another 2 years of ramen. His eyes were wide open and he ran outside looking both ways to find the lady … but there was no sign of her.

Rikku-

She walked around the neighborhood of Konoha… everything was still the same … as she sat on the grass that viewed the town.. she looked around and noticed the mountain that carved the Homage's faces… she looked straight at the Yondaime… it gave her a little memory shock of seeing him and her playing at the same area that she was sitting at… she started laughing and mumbled to herself, "what has gotten into you?" and she giggled a bit more. As the cool breeze of wind went through her hair she laid back and fell asleep.

_She was walking down the street… about four years old, she bumped into a guy and he helped her up and the person next to the guys was tall… she was smiling at both of them..._

Rikku woke up suddenly.. looked around .. _What was that dream? Who were they…? _She couldn't make out whom the people where… but it seemed like time passed by and she ran to the Chuunin exam area. She ran up the stairs and passed a boy going down with red hair… and saw Naruto sitting next to another boy on the stairs with worried faces… Rikku stopped right in front of them and bent down to their high level .

"Naruto-san? I'm sorry I didn't make it… how was it? And what's with the worried/confused looks upon you two?"

Naruto looked straight into her red eyes, " nothing heh… well I won my battle! It was against Hyuuga Neji! And I was sooo- cool out there!"

Rikku giggled a little and looked at the boy next to Naruto, "who might you be?"

"Nara Shikamaru, you?"

"You guys will find out soon, hehe I'm sorry I can't introduce myself yet.. It's rude of me but I just can't yet, by the way is Uchiha Sasuke up yet?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "OH! IT'S RIGHT NOW! SHIKAMARU WE GOTTA GO STOP IT!" Shikamaru and Naruto ran up towards the seating area where Kakashi was standing.

Rikku had the funniest look on her face confused and worried at the same time. She walked up the area and noticed that the red hair boy that she passed on the stairs was Gaara of the Sand.

She looked down and saw Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai. She whispered to her self, "Hatake-san… Maito-san"

As Naruto begged Kakashi to stop the battle, Kakashi looked behind him and saw her and said, "who might you be, miss?"  
Naruto also responded, "Do you know her Kakashi-sensei?"

Rikku bent down to him as a greeting.. and took down her mask and pulled up her bandana… "Nice to see you again Hatake-san"

Kakashi looked at her eyes opened and turned back to look at the battle. Rikku continued, " Hatake-san… why are you avoiding me… since I first bumped into you…?" Kakashi ignored her, Rikku looked to the ground and looked up to Gai and bowed down as a greeting.

Gai responded happily, " RIKKU-CHAN! It's so nice to see you again! We all thought you were dead!" Everyone's eyes widened and looked at Rikku. " I guess I can introduce my self now, my name is Akatsuki Rikku, I've been out of Konoha for 4 years and I'm somewhat like Sasuke's family."

Sakura looked towards her, and repeated what she just said in her mind over and over. _That means Sasuke lived by himself for a whole four years by himself? How can she call herself family to him?_

"How can you say that if you left him?"


	3. Phase 03 The Battle Begins

Title: The Battle Begins

Author: Wakyanimefreak

Kakashi looked at Sakura with a surprised look. As well as Gai and Lee who was standing next to him. Ino and Chouji who were sitting next Sakura were shocked as well. Naruto and Shikamaru were too busy watching Sasuke and Gaara.

Sakura realized that she just said what was in her mind. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry.. I didn't me"

"It's alright, you are right… truly you are… thank you for pointing that out for me. I needed to know that straight forward. What's your name?"

"Sakura…Haruno Sakura.. I'm really sor.." Rikku put her index finger over her lips and responded, " There's no need, really. Thank you Sakura-san.." Rikku smiled and looked down to where Sasuke was. As Sasuke raised his chakra into the chidori and bled Gaara, Rikku gasped and jumped down towards Sasuke and grabbed him down as Gaara was uncontrollable. Gaara's siblings came down and took him away as their leader came down and threw a kunai straight at Rikku and Sasuke. But Genma stopped it with his toothpick. Rikku looked down at Sasuke and said, " I'm sorry Sasuke for leaving you, I'll explain everything later… but you have to go stop Gaara right now." Sasuke was so surprised that she was back.. It was so unbelievable to him. "Rikku…"

"Sasuke go stop Gaara I'll talk to you later" Sasuke just starred at her unbelievably.

"SASUKE GO!" She threw kunais at him and as he dodged it, he ran following Gaara.

Everything.. everyone was silent. You could only hear yourself breathing. The audiences were asleep by a jutsu caused by Kabuto. _Why is this happening?_

Rikku stood up and pulled off her bandana that were over her eyes and tied it around her left upper arm and pulled her mask over her nose, she looked towards the ground as Genma starred at her with no expression whatsoever on his face.

She looked straight into Genma's eyes, "So… the battle begins here and now… ne Genma-san?"

Genma laughed silently to himself and responded, "Welcome back Akatsuki-kun."

Rikku smiled, and ran toward where Kakashi were fighting.

Kakashi and Gai were fighting ninjas all over the area. Sakura was starring over the places as a ninja runs toward her with a kunai aiming straight for her head. Kakashi blocked the kunai and killed him right away, "Sakura stay in that position for a while, and I need you to do a mission." Sakura had a worried expression over her face and looked at Kakashi's back.

"Eh? What mission?"

"An A-rank mission, go wake up Naruto and Shikamaru, and go assist Sasuke."

Kakashi placed his hand on a sleeping body's back and placed a jutsu of summoning Paku.

"He'll lead you to Sasuke."

"This little doggy?" The dog looked up at her.

"Who ever said that I'm just a cute little doggy?" Sakura looked at Paku oddly, _I never said cute.._

Kakashi broke the silence between the two saying, "Paku, lead Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru to Sasuke"

With that, Sakura bent down with Paku and went towards where Naruto and Shikamaru were sleeping. She woke up Naruto and as she was about to wake up Shikamaru, she noticed that he was already awake. And Paku bit him really hard to wake him up.. he stood up straight and yelled how badly it hurt… a/n: yes yes you probably remember this part yeah but I wasn't too sure if Kakashi said to assist Sasuke or to stop Sasuke..well anyways back to the story

As Naruto woke up he was shocked of what was happening, he looked towards Sakura, "What the hell is happening?"

"I'm not too sure, but we just got assigned to an A-rank mission, I'll tell you everything else but right now we gotta..NARUTO BEHIND YOU" A ninja stood behind Naruto and as he was about to strike his kunai through Naruto's head..

Blood dripped down her hand… down the floor..forming a small puddle of blood..

Naruto looked up, "who are you?"

It was Rikku; she kicked the ninja to the wall creating a big hole in the wall for Naruto and them to exit from. Then she pulled down her mask .

"It's me." Naruto looked straight into her eyes as she smiled toward him; he looked down to her hand as the kunai was still stabbed through and dripping down with blood…

"Your hand.."

"oh this.." she reached to the end of the kunai and took it out, "you guys better leave now, Paku I suppose Hatake-san already told you what to do, so please move on before any of you gets hurt here."

Sakura grabbed Naruto and left as Shikamaru left next to her and Paku leading them. As Sakura looked behind her, she saw Rikku waving with a graceful smile. Sakura just smiled back and moved on.

As soon as Rikku lost seeing them through the woods she turned around and starred at the area, she pulled up her mask and pulled down her bandana once again. She mumbled words to herself. "Jibun no chikara wo dase, shinjiru, honnto no tsubasa wo dase, nanimono wo taose" within those words she formed hand seals of her own creation. A pair of wings grew on her back, as well as blood.. she once again formed few hand seals and closing her eyes, once again mumbled words to herself, "tsubasa no kiseki, kokoro wo toru killua no chikara, korosu towa naka no mono wo shinasu" as she opened her eyes, the red eyes were glowing with strength. She go her to arms and crossed them over as she got feathers between her fingers and threw the feathers to the enemy…they laughed… but once it went through their heart …they were killed in one shot…Kurenai and Asuma for the first time saw that jutsu, Kurenai was so surprised how much Rikku could control her powers now

"What is that jutsu?" Kakashi looked over to them and responded,

"I'm sure it's a jutsu that she created, that's probably why she left Konoha for 4 years… to be able to create her own jutsu and control her strength."

"Kakashi…she'll find out sooner or later"

"Find out what?" Rikku popped behind Kakashi and looked at both Kurenai and Asuma.

"Asuma-san! You're still smoking? I thought I stopped you!" Asuma put his cigarette down and stomped on it, "We were talking about nothing you need to know about."

"oh… okay then" Rikku looked over at Kakashi who was still ignoring her, "I think this area is done so I'm just going to go down to Genma-san to tell him that…" it hurt, it hurt that someone she wanted to become friends with would ignore her from the beginning she met him. She looked up at Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. She fought back the tears and smiled and went down the balcony.

"Nice going Kakashi"

"……."

"You know you don't have to ignore her. You never did from the beginning but if this is what you choose then I won't stop you"

"I think Asuma is right too" Kakashi looked up at the two and looked to the ground again.

"I don't want anything happening between us. I don't want to start over when she doesn't remember a thing"

It was silent between the three, but someone broke the silence. Yes, it was Rikku as she pushed down Kakashi and a sword went through the left side of the stomach. Blood dripped down to Kakashi shirt as she was on top of him. Kurenai killed the ninja who attacked Kakashi from behind, but Rikku who protected him.

Rikku clutched her stomach, "Uuh…. are you okay Hatake-san?" Kakashi couldn't say a thing… he didn't know what to do, but then where the Hokage was fighting they heard an explosion. Rikku looked up and ran over there as blood dripped on the way. Kurenai yelled toward where she was, "RIKKU! YOU CAN'T GO IN THAT CONDITION!" Rikku stopped in front of the wall surrounded around the battle. As Rikku was about to step through the wall the ANBU stopped her, "you can't go in there unless you're willing to kill yourself" Rikku looked up at them and responded, "I am."

She pushed away the ANBU members and she formed a jutsu and ran through the wall. The ANBU were surprised to see that she didn't burn like the rest of the ANBU, "Who is she?"


	4. Pase 04 The Truth Unravels

Title: The Truth Unravels

Author: Wakyanimefreak

Rikku walked towards the body lying on the ground. She bent down next to the body, her eyes were wide opened within fear, "no… don't die… you can't die now! I didn't even get to hear you say welcome back Rikku! I didn't even get to hear you again! Sarutobi-sama! Please…" The Hokage's body laid still on thee ground. Nothing moved upon the body. Everything was still. She stood up, fighting back her tears… and looked at the person who killed the Hokage. Her eyes were in so much shock... "Oro.. y-you killed Sarutobi-san…?" still fighting back her tears she continued, "why…? Ho-how could you…?"

Orochimaru laughed and looked straight towards Rikku, "Rikku you don't remember a thing do you?... back then… how we were close, but there was a purpose of me being close with you… you didn't just think that I wanted to be your friend did you?"

Rikku shook her head trying not to agree with what he was saying.

"No.. you couldn't have… you were so nice to me… I …I can't…" right there Rikku had a shock in her mind seeing things... remembering things… "You… Oro… you tried to use my power..? You… you tried to take me a way but this…this charm protected me… what? That was … that's not real is it?" She took out the charm necklace that surrounded her neck.

Orochimaru laughed hard, " It's true, I tried to take you away but that damn charm that the Yondaime gave you protected you from me… and so I told you that..".. Rikku looked up into his eyes and continued for him, "that you.. you would come back for me… you told me to wait but I was so shocked.. and but why did I loose my memory?"

"That, I want you to solve for yourself…" he laughed with great force and signaled his personal body gaurds to stop the creating the wall and to get him and take him back. The wall was released and Orochimaru was taken back. The ANBU tried to follow, but one of the gaurds, Kidoumaru, shot a blow of spider webs that trapped them down. Everyone surrounded the Hokage.

Rikku placed her hand over the Hokage's heart and in a soft tone she spoke, "you think I should place a jutsu and give him my life..? I think it's worth it.. if I wasn't here sooner.. I don't think it would of happened.." she collided her hands together forming a jutsu, but Kakashi placed his hand over her hand seals, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? YOU THINK IT'S REALLY RIGHT GIVING HIM YOUR LIFE?" she looked straight at him and he saw all the tears she was holding back before, " HOW WOULD YOU FEEL SEEING SOMEONE RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF YOU BUT DOESN'T EXIST? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS NOT BEEING ABLE TO SAY GOODBYE TO THE ONES.." Kakashi hugged her really tight, "STOP! I NEED TO GIVE MY LIFE… STOPP!" she tried getting out of his arms… everyone around them just starred, only feeling sorrow for both., "LE-LET ME GO! YOU NEVER EVEN SPOKE A WORD TO ME!" Kakashi's eye widened hearing her say that, "I-I THO—THOUGH WE C-COULD BE FRIENDS WHEN WE FIRST BUMPED INTO EACH OTHER-R… YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT TRYING TO MAKE A CONVERSATION WITH YOU BUT YOU ONLY IGNORING ME AND AVOIDING ME? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ME NOWW?" tears rushed down her cheeks and on to his jounin vest, "I do…" Everyone knew what Kakashi was talking about.

_I really do know how you feel Rikku because it was you… it hurts me just as much as it hurts you…_

She was hopeless and cried into his chest. Kakashi let go of Rikku and she looked towards the ground. Her eyes were swollen from crying so much. As she stood up everything started to become blurry.. it became all dark and the pain of her stomach wound that she forgot about was coming back.. it became darker and darker for her to see.. she fell but Kakashi caught her and looked up at Jiraiya, "how long are you going to keep this up? It's coming back to her…" Jiraiya starred back and took Rikku from his arms and left to the Konoha hospital.

Really Early Morning-

Rikku woke up and the pain at her stomach felt a little better. She felt something warm at her hand and looked toward it. It was Sasuke holding her hand and sleeping. "Sasuke..." She placed her hand next to his cheek. His eyes opened slowly seeing an blurry image of Rikku, "Rikku…RIKKU!" he stood up from the seat he was sitting on,

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry I needed to level up my strength… I felt guilt everyday for leaving you, but I had to built my own strength ... if people are searching for my strength then; that will cause you trouble. I was afraid that you would get hurt"

"It's alright, Kaka- I mean someone told me already, but Rikku the doctor said you need to probably stay in for another night"

"Thank you Sasuke"

"Kakashi wanted to meet up with me so I'm gonna go"

"Okay Sasuke-kun I'll meet up with you later, I'm going to try leaving the hospital tonight"

"What?"

"I can't stay here for another night, actually I'll leave right now with you if that's alright"

"Yeah it is, but are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course! With this kind of pain I'm still good as new!" she sat up and looked at her clothes it was torn in the back and there were blood stains at the back and on her stomach, "I need new clothes" she giggled and held Sasuke's hand toward the counter to sign out.

Sasuke looked at the back of Rikku.

_What kind of jutsu did she create?_

Rikku looked behind, and caught Sasuke starring at her, "Sasuke? Is there something wrong?"

"No, it just feels awkward, I haven't seen you for a long time.. and.."

Rikku bend down and kissed Sasuke on his cheek, "I'm sorry, even though you say it's alright… It's not to me. I feel terrible leaving you and I really want to make it up to you in anyway."

"Th-then will you me become stronger?" Rikku nodded and said, "I did say 'in any way' so that's an accept ion. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to say it too me, ne?"

"Aa…"

As Rikku tried to sign out, nurses ran toward her telling her to go back to her room, "Rikku-chan be a good girl and go back to your room, you need rest!"

"That's right Rikku-chan you need to rest or your wound won't heal as fast!"

"Look at your clothes you can't go out like that" Rikku couldn't take it that these nurses tried to take her back to her room, "DAMATE-KUDASAI! I can take care of my self, really I'm fine. I'll take it easy and if I really don't feel well I'll come back, okay? OH MY GOSH! LOOK OVER THERE!" as the nurses looked the other direction Rikku took Sasuke's hand and ran toward the exit. Rikku laughed as Sasuke smiled a bit. "Sasuke, Is that a smile? Hehe, I haven't seen you smiled in a while.. you used to smile so much when I came over back then."

Sasuke turned around, "back then…….things really changed a lot, but it's nothing important" _that you need to know yet_. As her continued in his mind Rikku interrupted, " Sasuke-kun may I come with you to Hatake-san?"

"Aa…but why?"

"I owe him a little something"

Sasuke and Rikku walked toward the sweet shop few blocks down the road from the Konoha hospital. Her bandana was tied around her neck and her mask was placed down below her chin. Rikku looked around as the fresh air blew through her long black hair. Her forehead showed a mark. It was a red moon with fore diamonds places diagonally and horizontally.

They were now at the sweet shop, Kakashi was already there in Sasuke's surprise, "that's a change you being here on time" Kurenai and Asuma arrived as well. Kakashi looked toward them telling them how they make a nice couple.

Rikku looked inside and saw two men in front on her wearing black coats with red clouds… she looked at the one who was right across her and looked at his eyes, "sha-sharingan!" she turned around toward Sasuke, "huh?", and looked back in the sweet shop no one there but money and warm tea and mochi left on the table. Rikku looked back to Sasuke and giggled to her self. She put her hand over her stomach and the other hand over her forehead, cover one of her eyes. "Ahaha… I'm seeing things… this wound is really getting me" Sasuke was confused, "umm… okay. Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital? No I'm okay really… I was just… dreaming" _I can't believe I thought I saw Itachi-san there… I really must be going crazy_. Asuma and Kurenai knew that Itachi was really there. They were gone in a blink.

Rikku looked at Kakashi, as Kakashi looked at her and turned his head left, "Hatake-san, I'm sorry about yesterday… I was harsh when I didn't know anything about you either…" Kakashi looked toward Rikku and saw the sorrow in her eyes. And left. That's all he can do. Leave. (But Kakashi left to where Kurenai and Asuma were fighting)

"…." Rikku was silent. She always tried and it always hurt in the end. "Why do you think I try all the time? I'm really stupid… I should give up but I feel that …I'm really going stupid…Sasuke let's go take a walk"

"Yeah, sure"

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma-

a/n: if you guys didn't see/read the fight of them with Kisame and Itachi then I'm just gonna make this short cause I got to go soon. Sorry! Kurenai and Asuma find out its Itachi. Kisame is a partner for the mission to get Naruto's kyuubi. And Asuma and Kurenai were both defeated and then Itachi did his sharingan to tsukiyomi on Kakashi which can, oh here I got the info from prodigy

**TSUKIYOMI** _- A special genjutsu (illusion) skill that Itachi is able to use with his Sharingan eyes. What it does it traps the victim into his mind where he is able to torture them mentally for what seems like days over a period of a few seconds. For example, Itachi uses this move on Kakashi by trapping him into his Tsukiyomi world and repeatedly stabbing him over a period of 72 hours which occurs in just a couple of seconds._

And then Kakashi gets defeated and…

Itachi looked straight into Kakashi's eyes and he fell on one of his knees. Asuma and Kurenai had there eyes closed and they yelled, "Kakashi? What's happening?"

Kakashi was in so much pain inside, "Don't open you eyes!" soon enough Gai came, but Itachi and Kisame decided to leave because they have so much more time, and after all they aren't aiming for them they're aiming for Naruto, within the assassin clan they joined called, 'AKATSUKI.'

Gai , Asuma, and Kurenai took Kakashi to his apartment. The three of them heard Rikku and Sasuke talking outside.

"Sasuke! I don't think I should go in there! Sasuke knock before you go in!"

"Ey, Kakashi……why is Kakashi sleeping?" Rikku ran over to his side… and placed her hand over and placed a blank scroll out to see what pain. She preformed a jutsu as black air came out into the scroll and created the Chinese character of ILLUSION. …

Rikku eyes opened wide… "no… no…… it can't be him… I was only dreaming earlier… I couldn't have.. HE couldn't have"

A man opened the door wide and yelled, " IS IT TRUE THAT THE UCHIHA ITACHI CAME BACK TODAY?" Kurenai gave him a death glare, "stupid" Sasuke's eyes were really widened with anger and ran out, Rikku was so confused, "SASUKE!"

She looked at Kakashi and she was just so confused, "what are you guys keeping from me…?"


	5. Phase 05 The Uchiha Clan

Title: Uchiha Clan  
Author: Wakyanimefreak

"Rikku, I don't think you're ready yet." Kurenai spoke in a soft tone, Gai and Asuma glanced toward Rikku and nodded in agreement with Kurenai. As for Rikku, she starred at Kakashi who was sweating and feeling pain. He was turning pale and turning cold as Rikku touched his forehead, her eyes widened and the mark on her forehead glowed for a second. She took off the charm necklace and placed it around Kakashi she said one word and walked towards the door.

The three elite jounins looked at the back of Rikku. She hasn't changed yet and the torn spot on her back showed the bone curves of her shoulder blades. "RIKKU!"

"Stay away from Kakashi, or else you could get hurt."

"Rikku? You didn't call Kakashi, 'Hatake-san'…" Rikku placed her hand on the door knob and turned it. As she started to open it, Kurenai slammed it shut. "Where do you think you're going? Your wound hasn't healed, and you're a mess!"

Rikku slammed her back on the door. She was furious, filled with anger in her eyes; she looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry everyone…"

"Rikku…don't worry just stay here and you'll find out soon when the right time comes."

"But… I'm going to follow Sasuke, where Itachi is." After those words came out of her mouth Gai stood between Kakashi and the door. Asuma helped block the door on the left side of Kurenai.

"That's not the only exit." Rikku ran and shielded herself as she broke through the window. Blood drops were left on the bottom frame of the window.

The three jounins would have never thought she was the type to break someone's window.

"She's going to find out, isn't she?"

"Yeah"

"Shouldn't we stop her?"

"With that speed she's probably already there we can't do anything."

"I feel so sorry for her; it hurts that we can't do anything. When she finds out, her pride might just fade away."

"Let's not think too low of her, I think she's stronger than that" the other two just looked down at the floor and nodded.

Rikku-

She arrived where she sensed the chakra of Sasuke, but Sasuke's chakra was fading slowing as she worried even more. She ran up the stairs and found someone choking Sasuke. Her eyes became big round circles and ran toward the guy, "OIII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKKKEEEEE?" She socked him in the face; he flew like 10ft away from Sasuke. As he flew, Rikku flew with him because he grabbed her collar of the yukata. She landed right on top of him and as she was about to sock him again, she stopped, "Itachi…you..."

"So he erased your memory"

"What?... what are you talking about? Why were you trying to kill Sasuke?"

"……" Rikku reached over to touch his face, she hesitated, and as she touched his skin she began to remember… "Winter's flower"

_It was a cold evening, Rikku walked into the Uchiha gate everyone greeted her with a hello and told her that Itachi is here in his home right now. Rikku thanked them and entered there home… no one was there she looked around but no one was there. Then she heard screams she walked out of the house and on the path of the Uchiha residence was everyone lying dead. Blood. Fear. Pain._

_She then sensed chakra in the main room of Hitachi's home. _

_She ran in there hoping to find something as if it was all a joke. As she walked in she found Itachi/Sasuke's parents fighting Itachi. Rikku ran in front of Itachi as the father was to attack. Rikku stopped the kunai, "what are you guys doing?" she was now bursting in tears, "tell me this is all a joke"_

_The father pushed Rikku aside and battled Itachi. The mother ran towards Rikku, "Rikku are you alright? Get Sasuke and go away as far as you can!" _

_She was also in tears. She saw fear in her eyes. The mother walked next to the father and fought a long. Rikku sat in the corner eyes wide open. Seeing everything. She couldn't do anything. She was afraid. She couldn't move. She saw both parents getting hurts from Itachi whom was in his ANBU clothing. She couldn't believe it, till she heard Sasuke yell, the parents told him not to come in and there they were sliced at there back. The blood spluttered on Rikku's face and chest. Her shivering hand touched her face and she looked at it. Blood. _

_She looked in front of her. There was Sasuke; also afraid. He couldn't believe it and yet asked why. As Itachi coldly just responded that he was testing his strength. Sasuke tried to attack, but Rikku ran toward Sasuke and hugged him down from his back. Sasuke felt the tears on his back going through his shirt. Sasuke gripped his hand into a fist and banged on the floor. As he looked up to Itachi he fell into his genjutsu of tsukiyomi. _a/n: I'm not sure if it's either tsukiyomi or tsukiyomi or maybe it's something different. Sorry for not knowing TT _Rikku sat up and looked at Itachi hopelessly. He bent down in front of her and whispered into her ear, "don't forget the promise you made, you won't break it, I trust you" she looked into his eyes in fear. Warm tears gushed down from her eyes down her cheek. He kissed her on the lips, "when the winter's flower blooms I'll be back, don't forget the promise you made ever…" His lips were cold. One last tear drop fell down her left cheek. _

_As Itachi walked out from the door, Rikku crawled herself into a ball hugging herself tight. She closed her eyes tight, wishing that when she opens her eyes she will wake up from this dream. She fell to her left side and stopped crying. She ran out of tears. Everything was blurry and then dark._

_When she woke up she was in the hospital. She was sleeping on her left side as Sasuke was crawled up to her. Her eyes were red and puffy; placing her at the back of Sasuke's head and the other at his back she hugged him tightly and fell asleep once again. When she woke up again she found herself a lone. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Jiraiya walked in, "Rikku, meet me at the shrine after you change." Rikku nodded and with that, Jiraiya left. She saw something in him that's different. Jiraiya was different today. He wasn't himself. She looked around and there on the chair was a yukata nicely folded for her to wear. A note was placed on top from Sasuke:_

_Rikku I'm going to talk a small walk. _

_Jiraiya wanted to see you at the shrine when you wake up. _

_-Sasuke_

_P.S. Don't worry about me I'm fine._

_She smiled and changed. _

_Rikku walked over to the shrine and saw Jiraiya sitting down and so was everyone. Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Genma, the Hokage, and Sasuke. "What's going on? Why is everyone so serious?"_

_Jiraiya told her to sit in front of him, "I'm sorry Rikku, close your eyes and remember what everything happened yesterday."_

_Rikku closed her eyes. A tear fell from each of her eye. As for Jiraiya he brought out a scroll and so did everyone else besides Sasuke. They preformed some hand seals at the same time. She opened her eyes and fainted._

Rikku looked to the ground then turned left to see Jiraiya whose eyes were widened and full of guilt. Naruto who was next to Jiraiya was confused, "what's going on? Why are you guys after me?"

Rikku looked to the ground, "they're after you; the kyuubi inside of you… and the only one who can take that out is..."

Jiraiya finished, "the one who sealed it, so it's impossible"

"Jiraiya, you're lying, I already know. I remember everything now." Jiraiya looked toward Rikku. Rikku smiled trying to hide how hurt she was, but everyone saw through it. Jiraiya preformed a jutsu creating the whole area they were at into his stomach. It was sucking Kisame's feet to the ground and Itachi and Rikku's feet were stuck as well. Rikku touched the ground and the jutsu went away. "Rikku? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, I made a promise and I can't break it." Rikku ran over to Kisame and took his hand and grabbed Itachi's hand she ran toward the window down to the left wall as Itachi broke the wall with black flames. She let go of both there hands as they jumped out, "I can't go."

Itachi looked at her and smiled notifying her that he understands, "I'll be back though"

"I know" With that, they were gone and she fell the floor. She looked at the opening where itachi left. The sun shined with a light over her, "memories can never be erased, they're just left in the spot where you're most afraid.." she mumbled those words to herself. She stood up and walked to Sasuke who was in the same pain as Kakashi, "Sasuke… I'm sorry, but don't worry, I won't leave you this time…"


	6. Phase 06 Suffering Their Pain

Title: Suffering Their Pain

Author: Wakyanimefreak

Sasuke laid there on the bed in the Konoha hospital. Jiraiya told Rikku her that he'll leave to go find Tsunade with Naruto; they'll be back in around 2 weeks. Rikku smiled and told them to have a safe trip. Rikku sat on the chair next the Sasuke's bed. She held his hand, leaning on the edge of the bed. Sakura walked in with a flower in her hand, "Rikku-san…"

"Sakura-san, so you heard…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and ran toward him. Tears formed into her eyes,

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Sakura-san, I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner for him." Sakura cried into the blanket that was on him, "don't worry, I'm sure Tsunade will come soon. If she doesn't come in two week, I'll work something out." Sakura nodded and looked at Sasuke. Rikku walked next to Sakura and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I promise."

With that, two weeks passed by with Rikku by Sasuke's side visiting Kakashi sometimes and Sakura visiting Sasuke everyday.

No sign of Tsunade, or Jiraiya.

Rikku looked at Sasuke. It was the night after the two weeks of waiting. She thought,

_I promised Sakura he will be alright_

She took her hands over Sasuke's forehead. Chakra rose toward his mind. All the pain transferred to Rikku's body, leaving Sasuke back to his normal status. Rikku fell backwards and she landed on her side. _Sasuke… you became stronger, you handling this pain must've been really tough for you but you'll wake up tomorrow seeing Sakura's smile…_

She walked toward the door and left to Kakashi's place.

Kurenai and everyone were still there. As Rikku entered the room, the window was still broken but sealed temporary with a plastic layer taped down.

"Rikku… are you alright?"

"Yeah, Kurenai-san is Kakashi still in pain?"

"Yeah we were about to leave" Rikku smiled and limping as she walked. She fell down.

"RIKKU! What happened?" She placed her hand over Kakashi's mind and transferred the pain into her body which also caused Kakashi to go back to his normal status. Rikku felt as if she was going to die right now, but she had one more to fix. "Where's Lee-sa..." Rikku collapsed on her side. Kurenai shook her, "RIKKU! RIKKU!" Kurenai took her to the hospital. The nurses took her to a room next to Sasuke's. They placed her on the bed. Rikku's eyes were closed tight. Suffering. She moved to side to side. The pain was too much for her to handle.

Kakashi-  
Kakashi woke up, he sat straight looking around. There was Gai sitting on the chair looking at the broken window, "what happened, Gai?" Gai looked at Kakashi, "Rikku… she's in the hospital."

Kakashi noticed he was all back to his normal status, "She took my pain"

"Not only yours Sasuke's too and …"

"AND?"

"And she was about to go take Lee's current pain, until she collapsed." Kakashi ran toward the Konoha Hospital. The front door was locked. He banged on the door, as a nurse came up. She opened the door a little, "I'm sorry but we can't take anyone in right now please come back tomorrow morning"

"I CAN'T! I need to see her; I'm begging you… please" the nurse thought about it and let him in, "if anyone asks it was me who let you in."

"Thank you, which room is Akatsuki Rikku?"

"Hmmm... I believe its 108"

With that, Kakashi ran toward the room. He opened it and found her.

She was sweating all over and she was in so much pain suffering Kakashi's and Sasuke's pain.

"Rikku… it's okay I'm here now." He moved the hair that was on her face to the side and looked at her. He held her hand as she gripped his tight because of the pain. Kakashi leaned to the edge of the bed and slept holding her hand.

Morning was up.

Sasuke woke up slowly. Sakura hugged him tight, "Sakura…"

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" She let go of him.

"How was I fixed?" Sakura thought for a bit, "I'm not sure, you just woke up this morning… Rikku-san kept her promise, but I wonder what she did."

"What?"

"2 weeks ago Rikku told me that a lady named Tsunade will come back for sure in two weeks, but if she doesn't then she'll do something... I'm not sure but you're fine now!" Sasuke looked around thinking, then Kakashi came in. "Sasuke, Rikku took you pain, and same with mine" Sasuke was confused.

"What?" All Sakura did was listen. "Rikku, she has this jutsu, no not a jutsu it's natural for her. She had it since she was little. If she puts her mind to you mind she can take the pain that's in you and transfer you normal status back."

"What…? If she took both you and me..." His eyes widened, "WHERE IS SHE?"

"The next room" as he ran out Kakashi stopped him, "are you sure you want to see her?" Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi let go and let him go. "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Is it okay for me to see Rikku-san too?"

"……"

"Please…"

"Yeah, let's go"

Sasuke-

He entered the room next to him. Rikku was gripping onto the blanket over her tightly and moving side to side. She was sweating and the towel on top of her forehead needed a change, "Rikku…" He couldn't believe it, "Why?"

He stood in front of the bed. And stared at her suffering, not being able to do anything. Tears formed into his eyes and he ran tnext to her bed. "YOU FUCKIN SAID YOU WON'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED ME! DON'T FUCKIN DO THIS TO ME!" He banged his fist to the wall and created a dent. He wiped his tears and brought his hand up to his forehead and grabbed his bang. He leaned against the wall and slid down, "why…?"

Right there, Kakashi and Sakura came in. Sakura looked at Rikku, she was still struggling through the pain. Tears formed into her eyes, "oh my god, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei! I… She made a promise with me that she'll heal Sasuke-kun because I was crying, and.. oh my god…" Kakashi placed his hand on top of Sakura's head,

"It's not your, fault. She would have done it with or without the promise." Sakura sniffed and hiccupped a bit.

Then all of the sudden the door swung open…


	7. Phase 07 Fuyu no Hana WINTER'S FLOWER

Title: Winter's Flower

Author: Wakyanimefreak

Tsunade came running in. She looked at Rikku and spoke the same at Sakura, "Oh my god, this is my entire fault, I should've came sooner." She placed her hand over Rikku's body and healed her, unexpectedly her eyes slowly opened and she used her elbows to sit up. She saw Kakashi next to her bed and Sasuke sitting on the floor looking up at her; Sakura staring at her with tear marks on her face and Tsunade right next to her grinning within a happy way.

"I thought I was dead." Tsunade slapped her across the face and yelled, "How could you risk your life like that? If I didn't come today, you would have probably died tonight!" Sasuke and Kakashi were shocked hearing that; she would kill her self just for the two of them, she was even risking getting to Lee's.

"It's because I'm stupid." Rikku smiled and touched her cheek that was slapped on, "I'm going to take a walk"

"You still need to heal, you could faint! You're body…" before Tsunade could finish it Kakashi interrupted, "I'll go with her." With that Kakashi put his hand on her back and pushed her along with him out the door. – she blushed- As they shut the door behind them Tsunade looked toward Sasuke, "What happened?" Sakura was confused but let it go and left as well. Sasuke had to stay another night just for a check from Tsunade and talk about what happened.

Kakashi and Rikku were walking, of course not talking and in fact Rikku was walking a little faster. She stopped at the spot where she could see the whole village and where she took a nap on the day she came back. She looked at the village; the wind blew through her long black hair. Kakashi stood behind her and hugged her from the back, "I'm sorry that I hurt you ever since we meet, but when you lost your memory…" Rikku placed her hands on top of the arms that were surrounding her shoulders, "I never knew…" Kakashi was confused, "what?"

"What I remember is only parts right now, I remember was what I saw few weeks ago when I came back I had a dream. I was walking, and I bumped into a boy and there was a tall man next to him. I was so happy to see them." Rikku sat down on the ground, as for Kakashi he sat behind her as he leaned back on his chest, "Do you remember who they were?" Rikku nodded and continued, "It was you, you and the Yondaime, no my father. The Yondaime is my father." She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her chin on top of her knees.

"When I was born I was told by my father that you will always protect me because you were so close to him. As I grew older I learned to say your name and although I went to the Uchiha residence, the rest of the time I was with you. Training. Playing. Eating. I was having fun, but I was too full of Itachi that I never realized that what I have for you was love. I was too little to notice I was falling for people. But that day when I bumped into you, I knew. I realized I didn't know if I should tell you since I also loved Itachi. I'm such a player…" Rikku laughed to herself, Kakashi kept quit as she continued, "I thought to myself and told my self that I'll tell you the next day, which was my birthday. My 5th birthday, the day Uzumaki Naruto was born. That day my father died, he sacrificed his life to seal the demon in Naruto-san. And that day I had my memory erased because my father didn't want me to know that he died on my birthday. But no one realized that you will be erased till after the jutsu was completed. You were erased because you were with him all the time, right?" Kakashi nodded leaning on her back resting his head on her shoulder. Rikku smiled, "I knew I was getting it erased, but I wasn't afraid because you said something to me…"

Kakashi and Rikku both remembered that moment...

_As the Jounins and were setting the jutsu, Rikku sat on the porch of the doujo hearing the people talking, _

_"She's going to loose her memory, it's so sad."_

_"Yeah I know, but I don't think it'll hurt much she's only 5"_

_"Hey, isn't today her birthday?"_

_"Yeah, it really sucks, the Yondaime, her father, died today and isn't it true that her mother died when she was born?"_

_"She's like a demon, every one of her family dies on her birthday."_

_"It's probably better off for her to not have a family."_

_Rikku knew they were right, Kakashi was down the hall hearing everything and seeing Rikku leaning against the pole doing nothing but listening. Kakashi jumped to the ground and stepped in front of her. Rikku looked at him, "what they're saying is so right" Kakashi looked at the ground and down at her, "that's not true it's just a coincidence" Rikku smiled, "they say that there are no coincidence, but only evidential" Kakashi then placed his hand on the five year old's hand and bent down to her height and laughed. "You sure don't act like a five year old to me. I'll be honest. They are going to erase you memory, but hey look. The memories of the past aren't important the memories you're going to make in the future are more important, so don't get to wound up about it." Rikku hugged him, "I'll never forget you!" Knowing that she'll forget him, he hugged her back and walked the little girl to the room. It hurt._

_Kakashi sat next to the other Jounins. _a/n: I'm not sure when Kakashi became a jounin but in the fanfic lets just say… 10 since it took Itachi to become a ANBU only for about 4 years. _They all began the process and within second Rikku fainted and lost all of it._

"It was awkward." Rikku spoke quietly to herself, but Kakashi heard. "What was?"

"I was only five and you were 14 how could you love me I was so stupid back then, and hey guess what? I still am, haha" Kakashi laughed, "It's either I act younger or you act older" It was quiet. But someone broke the silence, it was Naruto, he tackled the two down, "I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Rikku jumped up and hugged Naruto, "You're so cute!" Naruto just blushed and smiled showing all of his teeth. Rikku just laughed and patted his head. All three of them sat looking at the view of Konoha. Naruto was pretty confused, "Ey, what were you talking about 'winter's Flower' when we faced Sasuke's brother?" Rikku's eyes widened but came back to her senses and smiled, "it was a memory, he and I …" Rikku looked behind her where Kakashi smiled and responded, "Its fine with me, I'm a bit curious too."

Rikku smiled back and continued, "Itachi and I were walking around a year before he left, it was a cold winter and as we were walking we found a white flower standing alone, it was so beautiful….

a/n: I can't really explain it like in her talking way so I'll just write the memory down and just think that she's saying it.. lol

Itachi and Rikku both bent down and she tapped the flower so the snow on top of it would fall. It was the most beautiful flower that either of them has seen. Itachi took the ribbon on Rikku's hair and tied a bow on the flower, they both clapped there hands and prayed to the flower to come back the next winter even more beautifully. They both thought how stupid they were and laughed the way back. But later that night, Rikku came back to the flower and sat by it. She started talking to the flower how she felt, "you're probably a flower that was left behind, just like me. It feels awkward right? How your friends left you… Don't worry though they'll come back and if they don't you can make new ones, like me. I'll come back every night checking how you are doing so don't be afraid, because you're not a flower that a lone, you have me and Itachi-san… I hope. Itachi's acting different these days, he won't… talk to me a lot, and he's just by my side. Nothing more.

a/n: back to her talking

..and he was so different and then the incident happened on the next day which was my birthday. My thirteenth birthday. He told me that he'll come back for me when the winter's flower bloom, but it's not even winter…"

Kakashi spoke, "Have you ever considered checking where the flowers were bloomed?" Naruto just sat there with the fox look of confusion on his face, he scratched his hair, "I still don't get it!" Rikku laughed, "You don't have to understand, just beware that they're after you, but they can't do anything until they get me." Naruto just stood there looking at her on the ground, "what?" Kakashi continued, "The one who sealed the kyuubi in you was the Yondaime, and to unseal the demon the only one who could do it other than you is the Yondaime or his bloodline." Naruto stood there, "Then why are they after Rikku?"

"Because, I am his one and only daughter." Rikku smiled toward the the cliff where the Yondaime's face was carved. "WHAT? TH-THEN YOU'RE THE… THE… THE GODDESS OF THE NINJAS? THE LEGENDARY THE GODDESS THE ONE THEY CALL SHINOBI NO MEGAMISAMA?" Rikku nodded. "WOW! YOU REALLY ARE AMAZING! AND YOU ARE WITH SASUKE'S BROTHER?" Rikku shook her head, "that's now all true, I'm just called the goddess because I have the amount of chakra to kill a whole village, but I can't let it out, it's too risky and I wouldn't want to kill any village would I?... and" Naruto was so curious in this, " AND? AND?" Rikku smiled and pushed Naruto the ground and whispered into his ear. Naruto stood up suddenly with the most scared, yet confused, funny face. "WITH THIS PERVERT KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Rikku nodded and ran behind Kakashi and hugged him, "Yup with this one" she winked and Kakashi was just blushing. "WHY THE PERVERT?" Rikku stood up and bent down looking at Kakashi's face upside down, "Why is he a pervert?" Naruto looked at him with his eyes blank and pointed at Kakashi, "He... He reads..." Rikku looked back at Kakashi and asked, "He reads?" Kakashi handed Rikku a Come Come Paradise book volume 32. "Oh, isn't this the book series that Jiraiya wrote?" Naruto put his hand to the side of his face and his jaws dropped, "You aren't surprised? Aren't you disgusted? He's always late! And he's…!" Rikku looked toward the village and leaned on his head, "No, I'm not. That's how I met Kakashi the second time. He was reading this book and I was just walking looking at the ground and BOOM! I fell down.. but of course he ignored me and walked away." Naruto looked at the two, "You-YOu guys aRe WEiRd!" Rikku laughed, "That was funny, I'm going to go back to Sasuke and see how he's doing; I need to stop by somewhere though." Kakashi stood up, "can I join at your stop?" Rikku nodded walked toward Naruto, she socked him at his arm lightly, "become stronger and show the pride that you are going to become the Hokage someday" Rikku winked kissed him at the side of his cheek. She left with Kakashi; Naruto ran to the path they were walking and yelled, "I WILL!"

All Rikku did was laugh and held Kakashi's hand with both of her hands and leaned on his arm.


End file.
